


Mage and Herbalist

by symscader



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Witcher, F/M, Mage V, Romance, Witcher Dante
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symscader/pseuds/symscader
Summary: Ты любишь своё маленькое дело, потому с первыми лучами солнца и до позднего вечера пропадаешь в лесу, забредаешь в неизвестные земли, однако всегда возвращаешься.Ты влюблена в лесные просторы, и они отвечают взаимностью, разделяя любовь к травнице с черноволосым чародеем.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. чародей и травница

**Author's Note:**

> i watched first series of The Witcher and just wrote it  
> hope you enjoy!

Солнце на пике своего величия целует обнаженную кожу, нагревает воздух и заставляет задыхаться им. Благо вокруг полно сочной листвы, что сдерживает нетерпеливые лучи, а неподалёку сужается речка, приглашая в свои объятия. 

Дышишь глубоко, пускаешь в самое сердце запах сорванных растений и задержавшейся росы. Ты любишь своё маленькое дело, потому с первыми лучами солнца и до позднего вечера пропадаешь в лесу, забредаешь в неизвестные земли, однако всегда возвращаешься. Деревья шепчут дорогу к дому. Маленькие кусты поют серенады ловким пальчикам, так аккуратно срывающим нужные лепестки. Трава с благоуханием принимает босые ноги, обнимает и оберегает от случайного камня.

Ты влюблена в это место, и оно отвечает взаимностью.

От волшебного сна пробуждает холод, лижущий ступни, предупреждает об опасности, которую ночь приберегает для заблудившихся в поздний час. Следуешь за приглушенным хором окружающего изумруда, почти бежишь, когда слышишь протяжный вой позади. Буквально чувствуешь голодное рычание зверей, рыщущих в поисках добычи, и бежишь быстрее, гонимая страхом за собственную жизнь. 

Одинокая хижина встречает забором и защитным кругом, но неспокойна душа двигается вперёд, пока не захлопнется дверь. 

— Сегодня ты поздно, — мужчина сидит на одном из стульев рядом с книжным шкафом и изучает очередной фолиант. 

— Была прекрасная погода, — небрежно отвечаешь в попытке восстановить дыхание и кладёшь сумку с травами на стол. — Ваш заказ.

Черноволосый возвращает книгу на её место, берёт потрепанный мешочек и открывает.

— Здесь не хватает аренарии, — зелёные глаза напоминают о сумерках леса: глубокие, манящие своей таинственностью и обещанием рассказать каждый секрет, о котором только может подумать путник.

— Это заняло намного больше времени, — избегаешь прямого взгляда, иначе падёшь во власть загадки, имеющей чарующий голос, точно полосы бархата обвивающие незащищенную плоть.

— Не забывай, травница, кому ты обязана этой жизнью, — мужчине приходится слегка склониться, дабы иметь возможность быть близко к тебе, произносить всё так близко к уху, что скрывают непослушные волосы.

— Не забывай, чародей, благодаря кому ты всё ещё топчешь мои растения, — этот тихий смех сводит тебя с ума, отправляет сердце прямиком в ад и возвращает обратно — обугленное и горящее.

— В следующий раз, — чувствуешь терпкий крыжовник за сладкой сиренью, и жар твоего тела говорит мужчине обо всех скрытых мыслях, — с тобой пойду я.

Изумрудный омут поглощает без остатка, и ты поддаёшься чарам, желая вкусить чужие уста. Стоит лишь слегка наклониться…

Звук портала приводит в чувства, и падаешь на колени, сдерживая неистовое биение. 

Призрак поцелуя не даст заснуть этой ночью.


	2. чародей, травница и ведьмак

В котелке закипает вода, любезно принесённая чародеем собственными руками, что вызывает удивление: нечасто эти господа делают что-то руками без помощи магии. Ты благодарна и благодарность выражаешь в виде отвара из собранных накануне трав. Успокаивающий и бодрящий напиток просто для удовлетворения неспокойных сердец, ведь здесь покой только в самых блаженных снах.

Пестиком мнёшь листочки мяты и стебли шалфея, добавляешь немного мелиссы и мнёшь снова, пока получившееся не оказывается в котелке. Бросаешь немного ромашки и смещаешь чугун в сторону. 

— Как продвигаются исследования? — шорох страниц было ответом. 

Раздражение закипает в крови, точно сама на огне подвешена. В глазах отражается пламя, что медленно поедало поленья. Он, безусловно, красив, как и все колдуны и чародейки — отличительная черта пользователей магии. И до безумия странный: вечно листает потертые страницы снова, пока ты занимаешься отварами для людей из деревни неподалёку. Даже защиту организовал, мол «так спокойнее». Впрочем ни слова не сорвется с полных уст, если озорство не пылает в глазах.

Из мыслей вырывает ржание лошади. Срываешься с места, оставляя мужчину с вопросами и в смятении. Его прекрасная нимфа ждала гостей?

Полный радости крик тонет в переливе колокольчиков. Его прекрасная нимфа желала другого?

— Ты затерялся на целых полтора года! — мужчина опирается на искусную трость и выходит из хижины. 

— Прости, дорогая, на большаке всегда полно дел, ты же знаешь, — седой мужчина кружит в своих объятиях, не желая отпускать. Ох, желтые глаза, вертикальные зрачки и два меча: один за спиной, второй — прикреплен к лошади. Что забыл ведьмак на пороге его прекрасной нимфы?

— Данте, я — твоё предназначение, — оставляешь объятия и отступаешь на пару шагов к лошади, — от меня не убежишь, — и снова колокольчики переливаются прекрасными звуками твоего смеха. 

Черноволосый скрывается за дверью. 

Его прекрасная нимфа принадлежит другому по Праву Неожиданности?

Костяшки белеют, суставы рук стонут. Чугун с отваром падает на пол и гасит огонь. 

Однако огонь в груди сжигает каждый нерв, уничтожает любые мысли и пожирает чувства, оставляя место бессильной зависти. 

Когда ты ступаешь в дом, желая познакомить названного родителя с чародеем, то встречают лишь тлеющий уголь и клочья книги, что была в руках мужчины.


	3. решение чародея

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Elaine Enid_ \- прекрасная маргаритка   
> _Caerme_ \- Предназначение

_— В благодарность я отдам тебе всё, что пожелаешь, — говорит мужчина, затягивая повязку на лодыжке.  
— Дашь мне то, что уже имеешь, но ещё о чём не знаешь, — отвечает ведьмак, убирая меч в ножны. Всего лишь небольшая стая накеров.  
Он слышал о просьбе ведьмаков, потому молил Милетэле подарить возможного ребёнка не сейчас.  
Молитвы не были услышаны.  
Мужчина молил Милетэле об отказе единственной дочери стать Предназначением.  
«Ты мне нравишься», — было ответом спустя шесть лет вместе с возложенным на белые волосы венком._

С первыми лучами солнца покидаешь дом и вновь погружаешься во влажную прохладу зелени под ногами. Мелкая трава щекочет ступни, вызывает улыбку, что полна любви и нежности. Ты вновь порхаешь в названных владениях, собирая нужные чародею цветы и травы. Весьма странной стала последняя встреча, когда ушёл без слов и оставил лёгкий беспорядок. Та книга была любимая. 

Отмахиваешься от печали, назойливой мухой кружащей у волос. Не время отдавать себя горю, пока сердце переполняет вдохновение. 

В хижине остался ведьмак. Он проделал далёкий путь, чтобы вновь предложить место в замке на ближайшую зиму, по его словам. Однако перевод таков: «Твои знания очень полезны, негоже пропадать такому таланту в глуши, здесь я не могу обеспечить твою безопасность».

Лютики вторили этой заботе, стоило тебе присесть и сорвать пару цветков.

Вновь открываешь новые просторы, где деревья редеют, позволяя солнечному теплу согревать высокую траву, такую манящую и мягкую. Не успела сделать несколько шагов вперёд и окунуться в сочную зелень — из портала вышел чародей. Вопросы тают на языке, вид его мрачен, а взгляд посылает прямиком в неизведанные земли.

— Моё обещание, — даже голос звучит иначе: угрожающе. 

Помнишь об этом. Бессонную ночь в попытках закончить поцелуй забыть трудно. 

— Ты так быстро ушёл в прошлый раз, — начинаешь растерянно, кусаешь губы и не поднимаешь взгляда от солнечных пятен под ногами. — Я не успела…

— Сказать, что принадлежишь другому? — его слова разбивают лёд, осколки которого проникают под рёбра и безжалостно впиваются в сердце. Воздух меняется с каждым шагом мага, не можешь нормально вздохнуть — нутро содрогается от страха пред более сильным.

— _Elaine Enid_ , — выдыхает черноволосый, чьё имя не было названо, — я не хочу быть тем, кого ты боишься.

Пытаешься ответить и понимаешь, что во власти оцепенения. Глаза мужчины горят зелёным, точно солнечный луч целует траву. Обманчивой нежностью рука убирает непослушные пряди, губы касаются лба. 

— Сокрытие правды — странный способ выразить благодарность, — столько слов могли покинуть уста, однако даже взгляда отвести не можешь. 

Изумруд полон невысказанной печали. Мужские руки скользят по шее, срывая незатейливый камень — защиту, дарованную чародеем. Толчок энергии сбивает с ног, но ты продолжаешь стоять. Кулон на верёвке сгорает за секунды в руке, запятнанной магией. 

— _Caerme_ , — оковы спадают, и падаешь вместе с ними. — Очень жаль.

— Подожди, — едва шепчешь, пытаясь сдержать неизвестную боль.

— Предназначение многолико, — видишь лишь спину, — меня зовут Ви. Впредь остерегайся этого имени. 

Чародей исчезает в портале. Собранные травы вокруг были растоптаны. Неподалёку слышишь вой и срываешься в гонке за сохранение жизни. 

Слёзы туманят зрение, лишь лесной шёпот подсказывает верный путь.

Отныне ты вверяешь свою судьбу в руки Данте.


	4. раскаяние чародея

Он потерял.

И не может найти.

Сожаление разъедает душу воспоминаниями того дня, когда чародей прогнал свою прекрасную нимфу с любимых ею земель. Он пытается отвлечь разум исследованиями магии и природы его связи с существами, что неподвластны течению времени этого мира. Демоническая птица, именуемая Грифоном, и пантера с алым переливом шерсти, имя которой Тень. Молчаливые спутники одинокой жизни в башне средь книг, склянок и жидкостей.

Мужчина оставил долгий сон, иначе сновидения возвращали на мягкую траву, так щедро любимую солнцем. Идеальное место для уединения вместе с прекрасной нимфой, которая последовала совету. Глупому совету, проскочившему быстрее мыслей. 

Ошибкой также являлись эмоции: спустя несколько дней он посетил знакомое место, где ждали лишь угли и пустые стены. Книги остались нетронуты. 

Серебро в руках не помогает, Ви падает на колени — столь сильна боль, ярым пламенем пляшущая на останках отчаяния. Верные друзья пытаются помочь хозяину и терпят неудачу. Раз за разом, снова и снова. Ведь пока чародей не захочет помощи — все попытки лишь пепел на ветру.

Запятнанное магией тело переливается слабым фиолетовым: цвет его решимости. 

Он найдёт.

Какую бы цену не пришлось заплатить, обязательно найдёт. 

Либо умрёт, поглощённый печалью. 

А до тех пор в руках потрёпанная книга, которая помнит прикосновение женских рук. Ты всегда хотела научиться фехтованию. 

— Научи меня фехтованию, — среди полей начинаешь скучать по сочной зелени. 

Лошадь медленно идёт за лошадью Данте. Он ведёт лишь ему известной дорогой к замку, где обитали ведьмаки школы Волка. Знаменитый Каэр Морхен. Зимовка далеко, но мужчина выполнил несколько заказов на инсектоидов и одну бруксу, раздобыв деньги на ближайшие месяцы вперёд. 

Лишь одна мысль о возможной схватке, где ты будешь орудовать мечом, бросает в жар. Его маленькое Предназначение должна быть в безопасности, даже если эта безопасность продиктована костями ведьмака. 

С другой стороны, в глазах родителя ребёнок и в сорок лет остаётся неразумным дитём, которое нужно оберегать от бед внешнего мира. Неразумно для самого чада лишать возможности сохранить свою жизнь в трудные минуты. И Данте помнит, что таких минут у тебя было много: шрамы на ступнях говорят о каждом камне, встреченном на пути к покинутому дому.

— Когда приедем в замок, — отвечает он, раздумывая о мече. Это должно быть нечто большее, чем простое оружие.

Нутро переполняет благодарность, толкая спрыгнуть с лошади и обнять человека, что стал отцом после смерти кровного. Но вместе с тем вспоминаешь печальную встречу с чародеем. 

Искусанные губы — свидетельство скрытой печали. Тебя злит холодная решимость мужчины, который даже не попытался выслушать и сделал неутешительные выводы. Он прав, что Предназначение имеет много ликов. И не прав, проигнорировав возможность пояснения одного из них. 

«Глупый чародей», — дуешься ты, подгоняя лошадь, чтобы идти вровень с Данте.

— Забудь о том мальчишке, — отмахивается ведьмак, замечая потемневший взгляд ярких глаз, — с мечом в руках не до любви, поверь мне.

Хотя оба понимают, что забыть не получится. Магов не забывает даже время.

Однако солнце вновь озаряет своим светом, проникая в благодарную душу. 

Заветная мечта, наконец, исполнится.


	5. серебро и сталь

Ведьмак остался верен своему слову: с мечом в руках не до романтических переживаний. 

С первыми лучами солнца ты привыкла быть в лесу, однако теперь стоит рассвету замаячить на горизонте — в руках тренировочное оружие. Под конец дня сидишь в окружении книг и читаешь бестиарии разных авторов, вникая в суть отличий гуля от альгуля. Данте твёрд в решении обучить защите как от людей, так и от иных тварей. Последние много опаснее, когда затворником живёшь и собираешь травы. 

С наступлением зимы крохотная надежда начинает ускользать из цепких объятий чародея. Он изучил связь с потусторонними фамильярами, в процессе познания грани их сил. Однако так и не смог найти свою лесную нимфу. Заклинания поиска не работают лишь в одном случае: оберег другого мага, более мощного. И хотелось выть на луну вместе с волками из далёких массивов от отчаяния. 

Слишком глубока яма, что копает Ви. 

Трость в руках заменила привычное многим оружие. Сотканный из магии предмет примет любую форму, коль того пожелает чародей, потому на вопросы мастеров всегда был готов ответ. Когда жизнь в башне гнетёт, мужчина покидает свой дом, скрещивая названное оружие с тем, что повидало немало крови. 

Любимый плащ заменили рубаха и кожаная куртка неизменного цвета бездны. 

Позади — суровый холод. Впереди — выход на большак. 

Ведьмаки не работают в парах, однако ты не ведьмак, и лишь эта причина даёт право путешествовать с Данте. Его нрав часто приводит к стычкам в тавернах, а азартный дух оставляет без гроша в кармане. Сколь бы не был опасен путь, всегда следуешь по пятам за названным отцом, исключением являются только моменты, где выбирать приходится между днями одиноких тренировок и чтения книг и заведомой смертью.

Седовласый отдыхает после трудного заказа, и ты берёшь мелкие, обычно игнорируемые. Убивать накеров — слишком низко для мужчины, поэтому он доверяет их тебе. В честном бою против человека знающего основы ты бы проиграла, однако чудовища — нечто другое. Пусть зельями пользоваться не можешь, пусть на бедре пара склянок с маслом — победитель далеко не чудовище. 

На пути чародея не появился травник, превзошедший тебя в любви к простым растениям и умению сохранять их свежесть. Простое путешествие должно было закончиться быстро, но знакомое пение листвы отвлекает от торговца, и он следует на зов.

Ведьмачий стиль боя поймет даже крестьянский ребёнок, видевший в жизни лишь метлу и хворост. Опасный танец с мечом, — неважно серебро или сталь — оружие воспевает пролитую им кровь. Глаза горят решимостью и страстью, пробуждая страсть в теле мужчины.

Более шести месяцев прошли с последней роковой встречи, и он упасть готов, лишь увидев знакомый силуэт. Его прекрасная лесная нимфа оставила нежность и трепет, сменив лёгкую улыбку оскалом. Последний монстр побежден, грудь слишком привлекательна в тяжёлом дыхании. 

Тренировки с повязкой на глазах приносят свои плоды: замечаешь мужчину до того, как расстояние перестанет быть чем-то существенным, и отбиваешь выпад. Действительно, стоило остерегаться его имени. 

Тело пылает адреналином и эйфорией прошедшего боя с монстрами, что является пламенем в ночи для глупого мотылька, коим является Ви. Тепло наполняет его в избытке, заставляя терять контроль над действиями. Ещё один выпад, оценка твоих движений. 

Решимость руководит знаниями. Вы ведёте молчаливый танец, где серебро и сталь звенят в унисон, пока сталь не оказывается в стороне, а ты — между телом чародея и старым дубом за спиной.

Помнишь губы на коже, и эти губы едва касаются твоих, пока по щелчку пальцев не лопается весь самоконтроль Ви. Поцелуй полон жгучей страсти, пожирающей весь кислород вокруг. Руки путаются в волосах, скользят по розовым щекам и останавливаются на шее.

Слишком долго изнутри терзал голод, утолить который не удастся за годы.

— Прости меня, — шепчет чародей и снова целует, не в силах вынести мгновение разлуки, — величайшая ошибка моего сердца привела к огромному страданию.

Ви не может насытиться, лишь вдохнув — приникает к желанным устам вновь. И пламя его любви к тебе служит топливом для скромных чувств, что являлись тайной. 

Девичьи руки сжимают чёрные волосы, не позволяя расстоянию возникнуть вновь.


End file.
